


【ly² 新春联文】 属于他们的开始（初夜、道具pwp）

by MiyanoRitsuki



Category: ly²
Genre: KPL - Freeform, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:41:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22365034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiyanoRitsuki/pseuds/MiyanoRitsuki
Summary: 私设如山，淫荡闷骚柚子哥，又渣又直的麟羽，反正就是床上打架就完事了。如果不好吃的话番外可以不用看啦，自行选择食用【还是没捉虫】
Relationships: /slash, CP - Relationship, 麟羽/蓝柚
Kudos: 4





	【ly² 新春联文】 属于他们的开始（初夜、道具pwp）

ag超玩会的重组，让他们在这个夏天相遇，而男生之间打成一片也十分容易，两局游戏一根烟就能称兄道弟了。

虽然有两个不抽烟的未成年，但是一诺还是个前辈，加上身边的一个社会老大哥，也尽快融入了集体，蓝柚是第一次一个人出来应付这样的场面，让他很不适应，他还是更想要大家一起安安静静的打游戏。

还好他有个会打交道的舍友，蓝柚就跟在他身后，才和工作人员熟悉起来。麟羽也就形成习惯，干什么都会带上他一起，和朋友熟络起来的蓝柚，也逐渐展现出了孩子性的一面，也能和俱乐部的人开开玩笑打闹打闹。

但是和他同屋的男生，比自己大个几岁，听他自己说刚换了个女朋友，那样外向性格的男生，总是最吸引人的目光，男生之间的玩笑，勾肩搭背、掐腰扭屁股这些事情，总是让蓝柚有些别扭。

蓝柚是个同性恋，但是他不敢让别人知道，只是自行解决的时候，脑补对象总是男生，以前的同班同学、素未谋面的网友，到了俱乐部，就变成了那个总爱把手搂在自己肩膀上的麟羽。蓝柚几次在夜里默念着他的名字，沾湿自己的双手，小幅度的在自己身下抽插。

在初中发现自己与别人不同后，蓝柚变得越来越安静甚至有些孤僻，他害怕被别人发现自己的性取向，但是又渴望身下的快感，从家里带来的一些小玩具，成为了他深夜里的秘密。

难得的休息日，宿舍里就没留下几个人，从浴室出来的蓝柚拿出了小盒子里的玩具，然后抱着麟羽的的枕头，将按摩棒缓缓的推入自己扩张好的身下，将脸埋在麟羽的枕头里，慢慢吞着硅胶质地的玩具。

“呜…麟羽……嗯..好大……” 蓝柚闭着眼睛，想象着这是麟羽在慢慢进入他的身体，当身体逐渐适应后他打开了开关。这样的刺激让他不止的颤抖，来到俱乐部之后基本上没有什么机会这样享受，突然的震动，让前端直接流出了水

“嗯……呜呜呜……麟羽、麟羽….太深了嗯….”蓝柚夹着腿，咬着牙，小声呼唤着他的名字，这样罪恶的事情，却更能给身下带来不一样的快感，他伸手到前面安慰着，脑子里全是麟羽的样子。

另一只手抚着按摩棒，抵在最敏感的地方上，快感刺激的他身体再用不上力气，摊倒在床上，“嗯嗯嗯….哈………爽死了…嗯……嗯……”手支撑着身体，避免将他的枕头沾脏，腰扭动着摩擦着床单。

手拿着按摩棒来回抽插着，自己总能掌握到身体的反应，他敞着腿含着按摩棒的样子十分淫荡，虽然是无人的宿舍，但还是涨红了耳根。最后大喘着气射出来时，小穴嫣红的吐出还在辛勤工作的玩具。

屋里只剩下按摩棒还在震动的声音，蓝柚调整着呼吸伸手关掉它，旁边空空的床看着很是闹心，说不定现在麟羽正和那个美女潇洒着，但是在高潮时眼前出现的却是他的样子。

蓝柚收拾好东西，又洗了一次澡，看着隔壁空挡的床铺，有些失落，但他也明白，这样的感情注定是要自己消化掉的，麟羽明显就不是个弯的，再怎么想象也是一场梦。

人员轮换，新人发挥不稳定，一直处在话题口的队伍，不说别人，他都没有麟羽那样能在比赛场上放得开，完全打不出训练赛部署的战术那样无解，两个人饱受非议，蓝柚的心态出了很大的问题，教练组和队友都看出了问题。打完训练赛依旧安静的抱着手机，在峡谷练习着那几个英雄。

又是一天麟羽夜不归宿，蓝柚打完巅峰赛，像往常一样，自己偷偷在宿舍里解压享受，麟羽经常出去玩不在宿舍，也就给了蓝柚很多单独在宿舍的机会，这样的次数越来越多，他对麟羽的感情也越来越不一样。

“嗯……啊啊啊……好爽…嗯…快…搞死我啊啊……“蓝柚双腿岔开，腰不由得向上抬，手指按住自己的胸前，来回的碾过自己的胸前，双眼紧闭的轻唤着心上人的名字。在社会上工作上的压力，也只有这个时候的放荡才能缓解。

麟羽难得在天亮之前回来了，ktv里又是一波闹事的，没玩到尽兴有些烦闷。到宿舍门口，隐约听到里面一阵阵的喘息，满脸奸笑的起了玩心，他装作什么也不知道的样子，开门走了进去。

蓝柚听到声音被吓了一跳，疯狂的拽着被压在自己身下的被子，把自己裹成鸵鸟，惊恐的看着突然回来的麟羽，中断掉的快感十分难受，让本就不行清醒的头脑更加发晕。

“没想到啊柚子哥，整的啥好看的弄这么爽？” 性格本来就十分恶劣的麟羽，加上酒精的催化，更不在乎什么面子不面子的。

“不…不是的” 蓝柚心里有些害怕、羞耻、恐惧还有些委屈，心脏跳动的声音击打着鼓膜，他抬头看着站在床边的麟羽，后穴因为紧张地收缩，把有些掉出来的按摩棒又吸了回去，惹得他忍不住呻吟，只能咬紧自己的嘴唇，一副快要哭出出来的表情。

这副表情愣是把麟羽看出了感觉，他伸出手捏了捏了蓝柚滚烫的脸，安慰着“没事的，这不很正常的事吗，要不哥帮你弄出来，保证给你爽到“

“不行的…麟羽，你别……“ 蓝柚也不方便伸出手，只能用渴求的眼神看着他，，希望麟羽能放过他这一次

“别害羞了，哥弄得比你看那些片爽多了“ 麟羽伸手就想掀开被子，满嘴的酒气让蓝柚很是不适，可是自己一直默念的人就这样出现在眼前，这样的背德感让下体更加敏感的捕捉着按摩棒的震动。

“麟羽……你不要这样…不要这样…” 蓝柚拗不过他，绝望的感受到自己的腿接触到空气，然后不堪见人的第一次被他人看去

“嗯….麟羽……你别…“ 蓝柚低着头，把自己蜷缩在一起，不想让他看到自己这幅样子，如果他看到了，或许整个联盟都会知道他是个变态

麟羽被他这两句哼哼的，已经不知道自己姓什么了，就像是刚去酒吧的学生妹一样清纯，他把手伸到下面，摸到了一片湿润

“年轻真好啊，是不是啊柚子哥？” 蓝柚紧紧的夹着腿，伸手去抓住麟羽的手腕，他已经想象出联盟爆出这样的新闻，然后被各路人谩骂，被迫离开联盟….

“草，柚子哥你挺会玩的啊，这种东西都用上了？“ 还没有反应过来的麟羽，用着一般思维吐槽着蓝柚，丝毫没注意到有哪里不对劲的地方，手伸到腰带上就要解开

“麟羽…麟羽你干嘛？！”蓝柚看着他一副gv开头的动作，有些震惊又奇怪，因为他知道，麟羽从来都是约plmm出去玩，但是….如果这是真的

麟羽一半是不想丢自己的面子，毕竟酒壮怂人胆，另外一半是因为蓝柚软绵绵的喘息是真的太诱人，也不是没听过自己几个基佬朋友的炫耀，干男人有多爽多爽，也有不少男酒托坐到麟羽身边，想要上来碰碰运气。

“柚子哥，今天哥就让你爽爽，给你开开荤“ 麟羽熟练的翻上床，抽出蓝柚身下的按摩棒，关掉直接扔到床下，提着枪就准备上。蓝柚被他压得一句话也说不出来，祈祷着麟羽只是喝醉了，但是有希望他还清醒着。

蓝柚羞耻的把头侧过，把头埋在枕头里，然后抬起手臂，挡住红透的耳朵和侧脸，然后就感觉到下身被一阵炽热贴近，已经柔软的小穴被再次顶开，麟羽不由得吸了口凉气，挺腰直接全部进入。

“”嗯…麟羽……你…你慢点……“ 闷在枕头里含糊的声音加上诱人的台词，让麟羽在他体内又涨了涨，明明不是第一次开苞，玩具也有比较大的型号，但是不知为何，麟羽的进入感觉顶到了胸口一般，压得他喘不过气来，感觉整个身体都被填的满满的。

“嘶…柚子哥你也太会吸了吧，草，太紧了” 麟羽一下下的向前送着腰，虽然第一次这样进入男人的身体是有点奇怪，但是没有男人会拒绝这么紧致天堂，本来就被酒精冲的找不着北，这一下身体的血液都往身下冲，大脑更加缺氧了。

“呜……麟羽…麟羽…你往里戳……嗯……“ 麟羽虽然是用着在女人身上的经验，但是毕竟生理构造不同，没有顶到那一点还是有些不爽，蓝柚轻轻动着腰，希望麟羽可以顶到那一点上。

“靠，你个小婊子，别乱动……” 麟羽按住他的腰和肩，本能的往里送着跨，把本来就泪汪汪的蓝柚顶的满脸泪花。

蓝柚抓着那个想要很久的人好看的手腕，已经放弃抵抗的他任由麟羽怎么玩，尽量配合着他的动作，但是心情还是很矛盾，矛盾到眼泪完全停不下来，绝望又幸福的眼泪。

“嗯……麟羽…啊啊………那！啊……啊…好爽啊麟羽……嗯……” 当麟羽在撞击中刚好顶上那一点时，蓝柚被刺激的差点从床上弹起来，这样的反应十分满足一个男人的自尊，麟羽直接抬起他的腿，扛在肩上然后无情的抽插。

“啊啊啊——麟羽、麟羽——不———啊啊—嗯”蓝柚被撞的一句话也说不出来，眼睛被泪水模糊的也对不上焦，双手紧紧攥住床单，这样的快感远比自己拿道具玩来的多，不受自己控制的快感让人沉醉。

屋里满是淫靡的气息，只有一盏灯幽幽的亮着，把湿漉漉的蓝柚照的更加色情，一声声露骨的呻吟让麟羽越来越上头。

“宝贝儿…快了，快了、都给我、吃下去” 麟羽柔了把有些碍事的刘海，捏着蓝柚清瘦的腰杆就对着往上顶，也不在乎隔壁是否有人，床摇晃着撞在墙上声音十分明显。

“麟羽啊啊啊啊——快—嗯——快到了啊啊——啊—嗯啊啊啊！”蓝柚的腿被抬起快要抽筋，腰也开始酸痛，后背在床单上摩擦的有点火辣辣的疼痛，他承受着麟羽最后的冲刺，压抑的呻吟把嗓子磨的沙哑，

这一晚，蓝柚稀里糊涂的送出了自己的初夜，直接被麟羽操射出来，两人黏糊糊的挤在一张床上，相拥而眠。

麟羽还是一副嬉皮笑脸的，蓝柚则僵硬的装睡了好久，两人距离训练赛还有一个小时才起来清洗，蓝柚别扭的自己跑去浴室，麟羽在外面点了根烟，笑眯眯的看着蓝柚腰上泛红的指印，感觉神清气爽，一点都不头晕脑涨，丝毫没有宿醉的颓废。

这之后，他们之间就变成了炮友的关系，也经常能在宿舍见到麟羽的身影了，周围的人都打趣他是不是又找了个管得严的小女朋友，他也就点点头，一个傻笑糊弄过去。

这样的关系让两人平时也更加亲密，有什么事情麟羽都想着自己这个舍友，特别是每次早上醒来，麟羽都贱兮兮的贴上去，抱着闹小脾气的蓝柚，然后例行被踹下床买早饭，当完人形小桌板后还要当人形按摩椅，这才能把蓝柚的怨气打消掉。

“柚子哥，今晚整不” 麟羽抽完烟从外面进来，搓着冰凉的手，低声对着准备开播的蓝柚说着，轻轻的一声“嗯”之后，便回去准备自己的直播，又是秃头补直播的一天。

蓝柚今天心情不错，是个人都看出来了，本来就沉默少言的他今天打着打着游戏就能笑出来，甚至是在巅峰赛被六分钟上高他也看着弹幕傻笑，花言巧语把心态崩掉的队友都劝回来了，粉丝们倒是很开心的和屏幕前傻笑的蓝柚一起傻笑了一晚上。

两个年轻人这方面需求很多，本来因为工作原因并不方便，但是和队友兼舍友搞在一起简直不要太方便，麟羽每次都自觉的直奔蓝柚的床上，然后细心的帮忙扩张后就开始大快朵颐。

对待外人沉默内向的蓝柚，在床上倒是很放得开，每次都把麟羽叫的心满意足，一口一个老公一口一个好哥哥的，硬是把麟羽喊的是虐欲爆棚。

在一次把快高潮的蓝柚捏软后，哭的梨花带雨的，那一夜爽完之后，硬是安慰了好几天，蓝柚才肯和他说上一句话。

说了一句  
“不整，滚”

**Author's Note:**

> 祝大家新年快乐，排位顺风。感谢食用。


End file.
